heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.01 - Rules Number One, Two and Six
It has been three weeks since Shen got to New York, and she has been living all the time at the Safehouse in Brooklyn. Nate has been here several times, mostly to help her adapt to the city life. He knows from experience the kind of culture shock someone needs to go through when getting to New York from a completely different place. A few days ago Nate finally gave Shen some details about his 'work' and Stormwatch, and the young woman was interested in helping. Which now brings Conner and Nate here, to invite Shen into the team, and explaining the details, should she be crazy enough to join them. As he opens the door of the safe house, Nate comments, "I called this morning, so she should be here," a brief telepathic check confirms she is. "Hey Shen! We are here!" He announces loudly. Kon is playing tag-a-long today plus it gives him an excuse to get out and play friendly greeter with Swift. His hands in his jean pockets the young man is standing just behind Nate with a bored looking expression. "Knock knock." He says loudly. Shen is dressed in her only set of clothing as she comes down the stairs at the loud announcements. Her smile is warm however, welcoming. "Nate, it is good to see you." She still has an obvious accent, but her English is much smoother between television and exploring about. The wraps are off her arms, revealing some pink spots, but otherwise she is well-healed. Even her wings now have new feathers growing where ones were missing, and to even start replacing the broken ones. She then looks with some concern toward Kon, "Kon," bowing slightly, and appearing unsure. The last the two spoke, there was a...disagreement, and Shen seems sensitive to that. Nate smiles at Shen, but hesitates, noticing her reaction to Conner. He has missed something, obviously. "Good to see you too, you look much better," he tells the winged girl. "Now, this is not just a social call. We talked last week about Stormwatch, remember? You said you wanted to help." Kon lifts up one hand in a casual wave. "Hey Shen." Finding his pockets once again. Listening for now. He'll add in where he feels he should. "A social call?" But Shen then nods, "Yes, I remember listening about Stormwatch. I do wish to help, very much," she says sincerely. She glances back toward Kon, but then back toward Nate. She says nothing more, not bringing up the past at this particular moment as it is not the proper time for such things. Nate gives Conner a look. No help or what? Okay. He flops down on a couch and gestures for Swift to sit down too. "Well, we talked about you. Although, we have been busy lately because one of hour own got caught by old enemies and needed some rescuing. We did the rescuing and he is going to be alright." He pauses a second, then adds, "if you really want to join, we'll take you. But I have to warn you, we are not what you would call peaceful people. We actively look for threats to humankind and try to squash them before they are too dangerous. So we go after super-powered dictators, scheming aliens, agents of evil supernatural beings and that kind of dangerous beings." "Yep. Violence for a good cause and all that. It seems like it's necessary... especially if you've been watching the news." Right now a prime example. Resting himself against the wall just beside the door Kon folds his arms across hsi chest. "We can use the extra help and you need us still." "Like the suspected nuke that went off in Genosha?" Shen watches the news. She looks between the two of you before nodding firmly, "I am willing to commit. I see now that merely speaking words of peace will not work, I also must be willing to defend that peace and guide people toward it. Standing and doing nothing will only permit more lives to be sacerficed." Light flares off to one side, one of Magik's Stepping Disks opening up and leaving the blonde standing there with one hand on her hip. "Did you also tell her we kinda break a lot of laws?" The sorceress' tone is dry, her usual smirk curving her lips. "Oh, it was a nuke, alright," notes Nate grimly. And perhaps the responsible part is Stormwatch business, but he will investigate first. Illyana's arrival makes him smile again, though. "Hey you," he greets, "I was getting to that part. Stormwatch is independent and we don't answer to nations or organizations. So we don't ask for permission to go where we need to go, regardless of local laws. And because we break national laws, we need to operate in secret. We are based in New York, however. We are going to take you to the Halo Towers, which we use as operations center. There are some rules about how to keep the team a secret, and codes, and secret identities and some hassle." Grinning at the blond's arrival, "Yanabanana." Kon greets. "Rule number one You do not talk about STORMWATCH. Rule number two you do not talk about STORMWATCH. Also rule number six also applies." Clearly someone has been watching television again. "Laws? I am not a criminal, but I will do what must be done to bring the world to a brighter and more peaceful future," Shen says. "It is my duty, my purpose for existence, and I truly wish to achieve it," the words sincere. She takes things so seriously! "Like when you came to Tibet to help the village and temple? The Chinese would not have found that acceptable." Shen bows deeply, "I truly appreciate the risk those that participated have taken to save so many lives. I understand the need for such actions." She rises back up to her full height. "I understand that I must learn to keep certain information secret, and I do not know about these codes. But I will learn and be careful of what I say and to whom." But then Shen stares with confusion at Kon, "Why would you have multiple rules that are the same and how do I avoid talking about Stormwatch at all?" Poor Shen, so easily confused by pop culture! Illyana shakes her head, amused at Shen's oh-so-serious nature. "Just don't go talking and volunteering stuff to folks and everything should be A-OK." Illyana says helpfully. Conner gets a roll of her eyes as she saunters over towards him, a light shove with her shoulder so if he doesn't end up moving she doesn't hurt *herself*. "Funny, I see you wearing a shirt and shoes all the time." Nate smirks, "and you also need to learn to know when someone is joking. Yeah, there are rules. Too many rules, and I will let Void tell them all to you because I think she enjoys doing it. And reminding us about them frequently." He stands up, "to Halo, through the Magik-taxi." He glances to Illyana, "if you would?" "Only on the weekdays." Kon replies before draping an arm over Illyana's shoulders and slumping against her. "Yeah, Void is the crotchety old computer lady rule monger (yet hot) of an aunty you never had, or wanted." Once shes requested to open a portal he untethered his arm from her and playfully shoves lightly (very very lightly). "I suppose this will be my normal transportation to this Halo?" Using Magik. Though Shen does move toward the young woman, "I will learn on what can and cannot be said. I do not wish to lie, but I understand the importance of the secret." Shen then asks, "What is crotchety?" "Eh. It's not a ride that everyone likes." Illyana notes to Swift. "But you might be a bit harder to smuggle in the front door than some of us." She doesn't say it like that's a bad thing, just a statement of fact. She rocks on her feet a bit, giving Kon a mock-glare that ends in a smirk before lifting her arms upwards. A disk of light opens beneath their feet, and then rises upwards. There's a faint tingling feeling, but that's about it. At least, until they hit the other side of the plane. There is a brief peek at blasted wasteland under a blood-red sky, rocks thrusting up from parched earth as if clawing their way out. Creatures with malevolent, glowing eyes peek out of shadows and there's the hint of a twisted figure, gone before one can really focus on it. The wind is hot and dry and yet it chills something deep within good people, like the breath of the land itself is evil. But there's only that glimpse, another disk already below them and moving up and a moment later they're in the Halo War Room. "Nah, usually you could fly to the roof of the towers. Or maybe Jack will give you some device to disguise your wings and use the main doors." Nate waits for the teleportation to take effect, and when they reappear, he goes on. "Magik is a powerful teleporter, among other things. This was faster. The Halo Towers are in Lower Manhattan," he gives the address, if Swift has made a effort to learn Manhattan's street/avenue system, she can figure out where they are. The building is quite impressive from the outside. "Limbo. Always fun." Kon grunts before stepping through. "I'm sure there is some way to hide the wings. If it's possible someone in Halo will know how." "What...was that place," and Shen looks a little..disturbed. "I sensed...not good things there." She nods at the address, deciding she does not care for this 'teleportation' unless she absolutely has to. "Very well." Even willing to hide her wings if it avoids that teleportation and that...Limbo place. "For lack of a better name? Limbo. It's nowhere and no-when. It's kind of a splinter Hell realm I inherited a while back." Illyana says casually, hooking her thumbs in her back pockets, apparently content to trail after the group as Nate makes with the tour. "Part of what makes me the team's resident occult expert. Hence the *brilliant* codename." She remarks sarcastically, even if she did pick it herself. Hey, it's better than 'Superboy'. "It is better than Superboy," comments Nate, echoing Illyana's thoughts. "It is a tradition for super-humans here to have code-names. Many of the costumed folks like to keep a secret identity apart from their work to avoid dealing with their enemies during their free time. Mine is Scion, but I barely used it since I really didn't had a secret identity or anything to hide. Now Stormwatch is going and I am a... consultant in Halo, I guess I better get used to it." "What is better than Superboy?" Kon questions even with super-hearing he feels he missed something. "I can answer that for you though, nothing is. Nothing beats Superboy. Not even bears or beats or Battlestar Galactica." The Limbo jaunt is mentally sut down for the clone. Anytime he moves through it he finds his own mental happy place and just steels himself until they're back in the real world. "I believe they are talking about code names," she explains to Kon. "Who is Superboy?" Then..., "Oh." Shen figures it out. "I suppose I must think of one. Perhaps I will inquire to Jenny if my other self ever used a codename." Talking about Jenny again. Thankfully back in the real world, Shen looks about Halo Towers. It is large and cold looking. Shen appears a little wary at the high security. Waiting on the other side is Rose, it is not hard to feel that -tingle- when limbo opens. The one you get in the dark when you know something is behind you, feel it, and that sensation itches up your spine telling you not to turn around. Yeah. The Tingle of Limbo. Rose turns in her wanderings of Halo, leaning against a wall with her arms folded over her chest. Ankles crossed in that standing repose, heeled boots laced and buckled leather to her calf, tucked within is the stretch of form fitting denim with the shining flash of her suit beneath, or something akin to the same synthetic fabric. Her torso is covered by a cami-like lay of a tank-top, but it is the same shining fabric as the pants beneath torn denim, her back exposed through the mesh of lace. Blue gaze remains on them as each one appears from that portal, a brow slowly rising at the form of Swift joining the Stormwatch entourage. "I believe they are talking about code names," she explains to Kon. "Who is Superboy?" Then..., "Oh." Shen figures it out. "I suppose I must think of one. Perhaps I will inquire to Jenny if my other self ever used a codename." Talking about Jenny again. Thankfully back in the real world, Shen looks about Halo Towers. Shen appears, a little overwhelmed. "It appears...busy." Yes, very busy. With tons of technology that Shen has no idea about. But then there is Rose. "Rose," warmth coming from Shen. The fondness is real. "Are you feeling better?" And obvious, sincere concern. "Boy." Illyana taunts Conner, giving Rose a nod and as friendly a smile as the blonde ever seems to have before stepping over to take a seat at the meeting table and putting her feet up on it. This is her idea of being sociable. Linger on the fringe and look for opportunities to make snarky commentary. "Yeah, Magik as codename," replies Nate, addressing Conner's question. "Hey Rose," why is Swift asking if she is feeling better? "Are you okay? We are showing Shen the place. She wants to join." "Ravager." Rose says to hop on the teams bandwagon of introductions. Her head lowers only slightly for one hand to rise to hr temple and offer a small 'salute' to Swift who, in return, get a smile from Rose, Illyana getting an upnod as well with the smile lingering. With Swift mentioning that -incident- Rose just stills for a moment and the smile wilts so something slightly feigned, but it was fleeting even in that. Long enough has passed where she doesn't want to vomit or stab Conner for tales spun off said sickness. "Yeah i'm fine, Nate. Lets just say after 5 billion of Lian's peanut butter and jelly /sammiches/ I can't see jelly without...issue anymore." "Oh, that sounds disturbing, whatever jelly sammiches are. Though Lian is a very beautiful name," Shen says. Then it hits her, "Pardon me! I was eating a jelly donut. I greatly apologize, I did not know." To think Shen would be so apologetic over such a thing! "I am pleased you are doing much better however. So your codename is Ravager? It sounds very fitting." And she smiles at Rose. Least she didn't say 'boy' was fitting for Kon. Illyana settles into a slump and seems content to just be silent now. The team's resident blonde raincloud. "Lian is a little child Rose is babysitting," explains Nate. "I know her father, he is a good guy. Lian is a nice kid, but kinda tireless, sometimes not even Rose can keep up with her." Kon shrugs and maintains his grin, "I was told by my agent Superdude was taken and far too easy for my enemies to mock." He at some point nodded to Rose in there and gave her his usual staring once over. He knows shes okay and the explanation just makes it all funnier but he's not going to joke about it again. No point for anyone getting bent out of shape. "A child?" Shen's face seems to light up at that. "How wonderful. Children are so very precious. I always liked watching the village children, though I could not play with them." She was a great holy symbol, children don't play with a 'holy symbol'. Though there is no resentment in Shen for that. "Superdude?" Shen looks so very a little horrified. She glances over at Nate, wondering why Kon is permitted to pick his own codename. "Why did you not pick Superman? Would that not be much more fitting?" Course, Shen must have missed the fact there is already one. "Yes, what Nate said." Rose offers a gesture to him in regards to explaining Lian, pausing and the small lingering remnants of the smile returning at Shen's reaction. "It is fine, Shen, I just did not get time to explain the truth." If eyes were daggers... Kon got stuck. But it is again, as momentary as anything as she shoves from the wall and keeps the jesting of the moment to that. "because boy is more fitting." Rose states with a small laugh and then shakes her head. "Superman already exists out there, Shen, he is just younger is all." At least Rose seems to be in a lighter mood today, though.. "I have to agree, boy isn't fitting. A country had to have an apology for that revelation." The jesting smile darkens now towards Kon as she passes them by and claims a seat beside Illyana, giving the woman a hip-bump that sends her chair slightly rolling - with her in it. "Already taken," repeats Nate", I am surprised you have not heard about Superman, even in your village in Tibet, he must be the most famous costumed hero on Earth." Super-sheltered education. What were those monks thinking? "Now, there must be a hundred famous heroes in New York, but most of them are sitting in their posh headquarters, or living their secret lives, or patrolling the streets to chase away muggers. We do things a little different. Right now are searching for a gang of aliens that have been messing with the human race for centuries." "Yeah. He's something." Kon adds in. Not much to say about Superman there. He is half envious of course for all the obvious reasons but that doesn't mean he doesnt respect or care about the man and who he is or what he stands for. Quite the contrary, Kon strives to impress and do the same. Hence the name Superboy. "Yep. There is a lot of caped clowns out there fighting crime and doing the justice thing... we're just the best of 'em." No ego there. No comment on the Kuwait incident. His cheeks only darken in red a bit. Shen nods slightly, "I have not see him in the news announcements I was watching." Though she looks toward Superboy curiously when his cheeks darken. "In either case, I will carefully consider a codename for myself. However, I have heard of a program in the news, that lets Superheroes register. It sounds benefital potentially. Is there a rule on that?" Nate hmms, "I don't think so, most of us are registered, then again Void has rules for everything. Might be a good idea to check with her. Actually, if you are not sure what to do, wait a little longer. You don't need to register, it is not mandatory." Seeing the darkening red in Kon's face Rose just takes pride in holding some form of weight on him while she can finally. Give a little get a little. Pushing the chair back to a leaning recline Rose kicks her legs up and rests the heels of her boots on the table, lounging in felinesque repose while a cuppedpalm cradles her chin and she watches them glancing from Nate to Shen, both brows rising at the registration. "Don't sing me up for that, sounds like a set up." "It's just accountability." Kon says, as one of Superman's /kin/ and to wear the S it felt like it was just something he had to do. "A way for them to keep tabs on you. It's not like they inject anything." If they did the Kryptonian never would have registered himself as Superboy. Not with his background. "Plus the press loves it. It's good for those of us who do hero-y things beyond Stormwatch." "I see. There is much to weigh. I will think upon it carefully," Shen says. "I suppose I should meet this Void. They sound like an important and wise individual." Wise is questionable, but Shen doesn't know that yet. "I have enough keeping tabs on me. Last thing I want is some strangers knowing my every move and waiting for an opportune time to puppet it again. They don't need to inject you to control you.." As Rose speaks her mind on the matter her tone seems to start leaving that lightness, and her eyes narrow, a single digit tapping at her lower lip as if in some moment of thought. Her head shakes slowly as she pulls herself from it and stretched her arms overhead, pushing the chair further into recline. "Void? I can kind of see the start of a beautiful friendship with you two... Somehow." Both very serious, though Shen's is simply being walled off, Void's is... Void. "She is in charge of the Halo Towers, pretty much," states Nate. "I am told she is a computer, but she looks far more than that. Uh, wise? She is ancient and with access to a huge knowledge pool. So maybe. Bossy too." Kon has very little to say about Void. He was already threatened by her for trying to treat her like a house maid. "A computer?" Alright, Shen is confused again. Poor, poor Shen. "Is a computer not one of those things you type on?" Wow, is she going to be surprised when she meets Void! In either cause she then says, "Well, let us move forward then. Perhaps once I see, I will be less confused." Ya right. Still, she peers over at Kon once more, though says nothing. She has sent a couple of stray looks over toward him. Rose just laughs when Shen reaches the obviously confused marker and exceeds it. Shaking her head she rocks back and forth slightly, still reclined. "Oh you have a lot to learn, Shen. I already got dibs on partying - you guys get the rest." Rose wasn't fond of working with high tech, she has her reasons for many things but for now she is just filed under "aloof". Nate nods to Shen and heads out, "yeah, take it all in stride and relax. I am going to grab something from the kitchen. You don't abuse of the bird-girl too much, she takes everything too seriously." A yawn escapes Kon and he pushes away from the wall. "Not it for playing tour guide." Not that he has anything better to do but he already did that route for Velocity. "I would hope no one would abuse me." Shen sighs. "This...jests I suppose, I do not get most of them." But she then nods, "If it is acceptable, I can explore alone, I just need to be shown the direction for Void's location." "I do not think we can just walk you into Void, she can come and go as she pleases, and does so when she pleases." Rose states casually pushing back and dropping her feet from their prop on the table, shifting to a stand and reaching back to pull the mass length of white hair over one shoulder, a brow rising at the glances Shen has been passing Kon. "Am I missing something?" She asks as she slowly approaches them both to be nearer in proximity. "Huh?" Kon just as confused and clueless to any looks he has been getting. "No, covers it. Void is probably listening right now and can materialize whenever anyways. Right, Void?" "Yes, Kon." The disembodied female metallic influenced voice casually responds. "See." Shen glances about curiously and with confusion, "But where is Void?" Yep, technology. "Is she on a radio?" Least she knows about radios and planes. A head shake and Kon shrugs, "Intercoms and radio transmissions. I don't really know much about her when Marlowe is around you can ask him all that stuff. Basically though if you want to wander around and ask what things are Void is your best bet. She'll show you around." A nod at that and a respectful bow of her head. "Very well. I will explore and get to know Void." Shen will then depart the company if that is fine, and actually, start shyly speaking to avoid, asking her questions about the facility, and things about Void.... Rose pauses at the mention of Spartan. The last she knew and heard after their fight in Kuwait was that he was in...pieces, maybe not all accounted for. She may not be the team type, nor does it suit her personality in most facets to do what this group does, but she is efficient and this is her weak grasp at redemption - and perhaps a secure seating at damnation because she is getting attached, no matter how she is trying to hide it, hints come out. Like now. "How is he?" Her schedule has kept her hit and miss in Halo and on news. As Shen exits, Rose's gaze follows her and then she calls out. "Hey! In an hour meet me at the pool." Rose really should be paying fees for how much she abuses the sauna/pool area. "Not sure to be honest." Kon responds. "We'll find out soon." A quieter tone really it's not like Shen knew what they're really talking about. "Pool?" Yeah, he'll be X-Ray Vision abusing on that one. Maybe. Probably. Category:Log